i gotta go my own way
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Starfire feels like she doesnt belong on earth. Robin tries to change her mind. will she stay? or go? read and find out. better then it sounds! song involved!


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or this song OK!!

Starfire sighed.

_I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way_

She sang to herself as she folded her clothes neatly and put them in her suitcase. A tear dripped out from under her eyelid.

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok._

She grabbed the letter on her desk and flew to Robin's empty room. She let herself in and lay the letter on his bed. She flew back to her room. She collapsed on her bed, crying.

_I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday_

She wiped her eyes and continued to put her clothes in her suitcase. _I wish it didn't have to be this way, _She thought.

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime_

She shook her head. It wasn't her fault. She didn't belong here. It could not go on. It was best this way.

_Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me_

She clipped her suitcase shut and looked out the window. Another tear leaked out. _I am going home. My real home._ She sighed. _I will miss them all, especially Robin._

_you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

She flew out of her room and onto the roof. She moved her suitcase to her other arm. She hovered in the air. She closed her eyes. _It is time. _She thought.

_We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away_

She flew up a bit more. "Goodbye" She whispered. "Starfire wait" Called a voice. Starfire opened her eyes and looked down. There was Robin.

_What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

"Don't leave" He whispered. "Please don't leave" He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the ground. Starfire looked away.

_What about trust?_

She looked up at him. Robin shook his head slowly. "You can trust me" He begged. He looked up into her eyes.

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

"I'm sorry" He explained, his eyes boring into hers. Starfire buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "This is not right for me"

_And what about me?_

Tears slid down Robin's cheeks. "Kori" He took her hands in his. She pulled away.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"What could I do?" Robin said, pleading. Starfire whipped her head up. "I'm going"

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

She picked up her suitcase ad walked to the other side of the roof. "I will miss you. You are my best friend. She whispered. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

_I'll miss you_

He turned her around. "Same. I will miss you. Is there anything I can do to fix this?" He asked. Starfire shook her head in amazement and moved away.

_so  
I've got to move on and be who I am_

"I must go. And you can not change my mind" "Why do you have to go?" Robin asked. Starfire looked into his eyes.

_I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand_

"I am too different for this planet" She explained."I am better off on Tamaran. Where I am more familiar with its cultures. Where I am not labeled a freak" She cried. She flung herself into Robin's open arms.

_I'm trying to understand_

Robin looked at her. "Star, Please don't go." He begged again. Starfire tore herself away and ran to her suitcase. She rose up into the air, out of arms reach. "Goodbye Robin" She whispered, and flew off. Robin extended an arm out. "STARFIRE" He screamed.

_We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away_

A/N: Well, how did you guys like that story?? Should I add on 2 it?? If I should, ill need a majority of 5 votes k!!! if you guys dunno that song, its called, I gotta go my own way- high school musical 2. I LOVE this song!!!!

Well I gtg now. Plz review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for more stories!!

_Clueless Dummii_


End file.
